Remember
by Caliente
Summary: Prewett/Weasley family one-shot vignette set during and after the first war –– A story of love and war, family and loss, and, above all, remembering.


**Author's Note: **Another small endeavor into a fandom that I've yet to become fully comfortable with. This little one-shot is set sort of during and after the first war with Voldermort. It has spoilers through Order of the Phoenix but really mildly implied ones. Rather Prewett-centric in a way, actually. Uh, right. That's about all that needs to be said at this point! Onward and all that…  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, do not own. Wouldn't mind the nice looking bloke who played Wood, though…  
**Dedication: **Normally, I don't dedicate my stories. But, as this was inspired by a trip to Arlington Cemetery, I'd like to dedicate it to the fallen. All of the fallen.

**Remember**  
by, Caliente

"I love you.

"I love you, and I just… I wanted you to know that.

"No reason, really, but I…

"No, that's a lie. And I can't—I never could lie to you. Especially now.

"But you have to know. I never meant to hurt you. Never.

"I love you.

"And I'm—God, I'm so sorry. But I—he… I have to.

"He's my brother and I… I just… I have to go.

"I just do.

"Please forgive me."

* * *

Family is a remarkable thing. The things a person will do for them. The pain a person will suffer because of them. The love a person will feel for them. And most never even realize what an amazing thing they have. Family—there's truly nothing like it.

* * *

"I'm not a hero. I can't be a hero. It—it's just not me. 

"I'm not a hero. I'm not brave. I'm not strong.

"I'm not anything at all.

"But, for them… for them I would give anything. _Anything_.

"I'm not a hero.

"And I'm scared. Petrified. Just the thought…

"It leaves me cold.

"I hate to leave. I don't want… I hope…

"Please don't forget. Never forget.

"Be safe."

* * *

"We gather here today to remember. We remember those who are lost to us. We remember those who survive. We remember the scars, seen and unseen. We remember the families and loved ones… as they in turn remember with us. 

"To the great. To the fallen. To the sorry and misguided. We remember them as they were. As they are. As they always will be, in our memories. Their sacrifice—their bravery and selflessness… for that, we thank you."

* * *

Molly Weasley was trying very hard not to cry. She happened to be failing miserably but that was neither here nor there. Her husband had a tight expression on his face as he held her close. It was uncommon to see Arthur Weasley so serious and Molly probably would have remarked on it if she'd been in any state to notice. As it was, she was just glad she'd managed to convince Bill and Charlie to watch Percy and the twins, while little Ronald stayed with a muggle neighbor. It would have been much too hard if they'd been there… she would've had to be brave and Molly was rather certain she wouldn't have been up to the task. Not in this place, on this day. 

Amos Diggory—a nice if pompous fellow—stopped by to shake Arthur's hand. Molly wasn't sure but she suspected Amos's fondness for her husband had more to do with his own sense of status (and his perception of their lack of it) than actual friendship. On another day, she might have narrowed her eyes at him to continue her analysis but today it was all she could do to dab her damp cheeks with an old linen handkerchief. "Terrible business," Amos remarked solemnly. "Simply dreadful." His expression turned a bit more thoughtful. "Good speech by Fudge, though. He might make Minister of Magic yet."

Arthur opened his mouth to respond but Molly cut him off. "Rubbish," she hissed harshly. Amos's eyes widened and Arthur looked down at his wife with surprise. "It was absolute rubbish." Both men gaped openly at her, confusion and apprehension written all over their faces. Neither spoke, however, for fear of bringing her wrath upon them. "Selfless?" she questioned darkly. "Some, maybe. My Gideon, though, he was selfish."

Blinking, Amos mouthed, 'My Gideon?' to Arthur.

Arthur mouthed back, 'Her brother,' and a look of understanding dawned on Diggory's face.

Oblivious, Molly continued. "He knew—he _knew_—he would never be able to live with himself if he had to watch his family… if he couldn't protect them, he knew… Always the first in the fight. Always the first for missions. Selfish." Furious tears raced down her face but she had to let it out now. "He refused to be the one standing here today." Her face softened slightly as she dabbed her cheeks. "My Fabian, though… he was selfless."

Amos raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

'Other brother,' he mouthed in response to the silent question.

Molly was a million miles away. "Couldn't let Gideon go it alone. He was determined to save him. To always be there, watching his back. If Gideon was going to make it out of the war, it would have been Fabian dragging him the whole way." Her expression grew pained. "He never gave up that dream. Even after he found _her_… he followed Gideon into battle. Selfless." There were always more tears. Molly didn't know where they all came from. "Loved his brother too much to abandon him. Stupid, both of them. Always were a bit thick."

The picture was starting to dawn for Arthur. "Molly…"

"I didn't love them enough!" she burst out suddenly. Amos Diggory, dense as he sometimes had occasion to be, was not an idiot. He took his silent leave, casting a sympathetic look at the couple. Molly Weasley didn't notice. She was far too busy making a scene. "I should've been there. I should've protected them. They were good boys. They didn't deserve—"

The number of times that Arthur Weasley had interrupted his wife was small enough to count on one hand. That didn't stop him this time. "Molly, they were good boys. And they didn't deserve to die." His voice was soft but strong. Rubbing soothing circles on her back as he pulled her into a tight hug. "And it's hard—so hard—to be the one left behind. But you're still here. I'm still here. They'll never be gone as long as we remember them." Fudge might be an idiot but even a broken clock told the right time twice a day.

A shaking Molly pulled back from her husband and looked up at him, an uncharacteristically vulnerable expression on her face. "Next year… can we bring the boys?" she asked in a hushed voice. "I—I want them to know their uncles."

"Then we'll bring them every year," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

Molly smiled—a small but honest smile—up at him through her tears. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Author's Note Para Duex: **In case it wasn't clear, the first person speaking is Fabian and the second is Gideon. I wasn't sure if Fudge was supposed to be Minister yet, so sorry if I messed up continuity that way! And, if you liked it—don't forget to review. I like reviews… 


End file.
